Anywhere
by kurou
Summary: [Kik.Inu]Eles só queriam ser felizes. Não importava aonde.


_'Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer?'_

Kikyou acordou de seu estranho transe ouvindo a frase ressoar em seus ouvidos. Não precisou erguer os olhos para olhar para as tão conhecidas feições do hanyou à sua frente. Apesar de distorcidas, pela menção do ato resignado de ir embora dali, eram as mesmas feições do mesmo hanyou que tempos antes lhe sorriam, jurando estar sempre por perto, para amá-la e protegê-la.

_'Humpf, ele nunca cumpre as suas promessas...' _Ela ironizou mentalmente, enquanto recordava-se com amargura, que o orgulho que os separava era seu. Aquela infantilidade havia chegado a tal ponto que ela não mais podia suportar sozinha. A cada encontro repentino, ela lia nos dois olhos dourados a dor de sua indiferença.

'**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?**

_Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo?_

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free ?**

_E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?_

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**

_Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço_

**And at sweet night, you are my own**

_E que em uma noite doce você é só meu_

**Take my hand '**

_Pegue a minha mão_

A culpa era dele. O ódio que insuflava vida em seu corpo de barro quando retornou ao mundo dos mortais era por ele. A dor, a angústia e a revolta da nojenta traição que sofrera no passado a dera vontade de voltar ao mundo, para poder continuar odiando-o enquanto viva. Odiou-o mais ao rever o rosto jamais esquecido, sentir aquele amor adormecido tornar a aquecer-lhe o peito. Odiou-o ainda mais, por ele ter instalado aquele sentimento clandestino em sua mente, condenando-a a sofrer eternamente. _'Ha, outra ironia. ' _O ódio devastador que antes a consumia não era nada perante aquele amor indesejável que a matava por dentro.

Quantos dias ela viu passar diante de seus olhos, enquanto aguardava pela surpresa de um possível novo encontro. Sofrer com a presença dele era ainda pior do que a árdua lembrança de um último adeus. Vê-lo ao lado daquela jovem, então portadora de sua alma, ainda era menos doloroso do que recordar de quando eles eram apenas um coração batendo. Não era tão simples imaginar o que eles seriam dali para frente, mas ela conseguia facilmente prever o que eles poderiam ter sido.

'**We're leaving here tonight**

_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite_

**There's no need to tell anyone**

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros,_

**They'd only hold us down**

_Eles apenas nos atrasam_

**So by the morning light**

_Então, pela luz do dia,_

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

_Nós estaremos a meio caminho para qualquer lugar,_

**Where love is more than just your name'**

_Onde o amor é mais que apenas seu nome_

Era sempre _'ela'_quem partia. Era sempre **_'ela' _**quem decidia prolongar aquele jogo bobo por mais algum tempo. A vontade avassaladora que sempre sentia, de dar meia-volta e encerrar ao lado dele toda aquela tolice era sempre contida pelo o que ela denominava _'razão'. _

Imaturidade, orgulho... Muitos nomes haviam para que ela pudesse escolher **_'razão'. _**A sofreguidão a corroia por dentro a cada despedida, e essa mágoa ela carregava até o encontro seguinte, em que se divertiria escondendo a alegria que explodia em seu peito ao revê-lo, e até com o rosto bobo do hanyou pouco articulado, tal como o mesmo que no passado, observava-a por trás das árvores, dos telhados das casas ou em qualquer outro lugar que ela fosse.

'**I have dreamed of a place for you and I**

_Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu_

**No one knows who we are there**

_Ninguém sabe quem somos lá_

**All I want is to give my life only to you**

_Tudo o que eu quero e dar minha vida apenas a você_

**I've dreamed so long I cannot dream anymore**

_Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar_

**Let's run away, I'll take you there'**

_Vamos fugir, eu te levarei lá_

- Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer?

Ela alguma hora deveria ceder. Ao erguer os já naturalmente melancólicos olhos castanhos de encontro aos do hanyou, que já se preparava para a tão costumeira atitude da miko de insistir em permanecer sozinha. Resignado, ele iria embora mais uma vez, tornando a carregá-la em seu coração, rodeada pela saudade dele de rever seus tristes olhos castanhos, mesmo que esses negassem a sua companhia.

A voz da miko, mesmo que geralmente pronunciada com dolorosas palavras, embalava seu sono durante muitas noites em que pensava em Kikyou.

_'Não' _

Ecoou na mente da miko as palavras que não poderia jamais gritar. Sentiu lágrimas arderem por trás de seus olhos. Precisava sair dali. InuYasha não poderia jamais vê-la num momento de fraqueza. Que chorasse pelo caminho, ou simplesmente engolisse aquele choro inútil, só não daria a InuYasha a glória de vê-la chorando... por ele...

_'Eu só quero você...'_

Os olhos de InuYasha iluminaram-se com a possibilidade de que aqueles curtos segundos de silêncio pudessem significar uma ponta de esperança.

'**Forget this life**

_Esqueça essa vida_

**Come with me**

_Venha comigo_

**Don't look back you're safe now**

_Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora._

- Não fará bem para nenhum de nós dois continuar alimentando esse sentimentalismo tolo, InuYasha. - Ela virou-se de costas para ele, e começou a caminhar na direção contrária - Chega uma hora que você tem de parar de viver do passado.

- O que era da nossa história já acabou. - Ele disse. Ela parou e virou-se para ele, curiosa pelas palavras do hanyou - Eu só quero estar com você quando ela continuar.

O silêncio caiu sobre aquele lugar. Falando por aqueles dois corações apaixonados, que não tinham palavras para definir a si mesmos.

- Quem sabe... - Kikyou sorriu-lhe, como que prenunciando um novo encontro. Este sorriu de volta. Kikyou continuou a caminhar.

Kikyou sentiu a brisa fresca da noite soprar-lhe esperanças. Olhou no céu a Lua, sua companheira silenciosa de todas as noites, e continuaria acompanhando-a até o próximo encontro...

**No one's left to stop you now'**

_Ninguém pode parar você agora_

_

* * *

_  
_**A Kurou fez uma song-fic o.o… Non, eh seriow, a Kurou fez uma song fic XD?**_

_**YEAH, EU FIZ UMA SONG FIC 9.9! Apesar de ter sido tirada de um momento de puro tédio, há muito eu tinha vontade de fazer uma fic Kik/Inu, e como eu já tenho saco demais inventando histórias que não terminam, a saída foi a fic virar song 8D... e vice-versa o.o **_

_**Ah ... espero ter entretido vocês durante o espaço de tempo em q vcs esperavam o miojo ficar pronto ;D**_

_**Bai Bai o/**_


End file.
